Paranoia
by emisonxx
Summary: Slightly AU - Emison OneShot. On the first day of their college summer vacation, Hanna forces the group to play a new party game she's learned at school. When Hanna recruits Alison to play, everything gets a little more personal and a little more scandalous.


A/N: Hi everyone! I whipped this one-shot up with the lovely TGHall in honor of that whole "1 Year Emison Kiss Anniversary" - best moment of PLL ever! Anyway, enjoy this cute and rather lengthy Emison one-shot cause god knows there is a serious lack of the pairing on the show. Also, we're still working on an incredibly dark, novel length Emison story that's dark and literally action/drama filled, so watch out for that :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Let's play Paranoia!"

Six pairs of eyes fix skeptically on Hanna Marin, wearing nothing but a bikini as she lounges on a towel on the grass in Spencer's backyard by the new pool. The blonde is working on her tan and is starting to get a nice glow going. Spencer and Aria have opted to do the same as the blonde, though Spencer is reading a book while Aria is writing one. Hanna, meanwhile, had been silent with her headphones in until just a few seconds ago. All three of them have glasses of sangria by their side—and these are their second glasses.

Naturally, Emily had joined the Ezra, Toby, and Caleb in the pool as they joked around and rough housed. To a stranger on the outside, it would seem that they are trying to compete for Emily's attention. But that of course could not be further from the truth as the three boys had come over to appease their girlfriends who wanted to relax on their first official day of summer vacation together. The bright early afternoon sun beats down harshly, causing a lazy feeling to settle over Rosewood. The seven of them are are all sufficiently tipsy and relaxed.

With A locked up, the girls had all split up for college. Though they all remained close, each of their lives had become extremely busy with minimal communication between them. There were a few group Skype meetings that usually occurred once a month, but the texts were few and far between as they tried to create new lives. It was for the best since they all still had trouble putting the events of their high school lives behind them. Still, the instant they had all reunited they picked up right where they left off.

"No, uh uh," Ezra wags his finger playfully at Hanna as he takes a swig of his beer on the poolside. "No childish high school games."

"Please, that was the definition of you and Aria's relationship for the first year of it," Hanna sasses him and Caleb and Toby simultaneously go "ooooh" as they mock Ezra.

"Hanna!" Emily chastises gently. "Insensitive much?"

"Oh whatever, we all ended up with our high school loves in the end," Hanna retorts but she bites her tongue as soon as she finishes speaking. The seemingly playfully stern look that Emily throws her holds a bit too much real hurt. "Em…I didn't mean-"

"Okay, now that was insensitive," Spencer mumbles as she sits up and puts her book down, giving a pointed look to Hanna.

"Em, I'm sorry," Hanna says a bit gentler as she raises her sunglasses so she can properly look at the brunette and show the sincerity in her eyes. The two have always been close, and Hanna has done her due diligence and made an effort to catch up every so often and stay in touch.

"Jokes on you," Emily teases lightly as she swims over to Toby and latches onto his back playfully almost sinking the boy. "I like the independent life."

And she did, for the most part. There were just times when she got really, really lonely. She never reached out for help, never called upon her three friends in those moments of need. Emily didn't need to, because what she _also_ didn't tell them (yet another secret, because really what's one more) was that she had made up with not only Talia and Paige, but Alison too. And in her times of loneliness, it was the blonde that she reached out to.

 **11 Months Ago**

 _"Emily?" Alison stands in the front doorway, awkwardly containing her excitement. They haven't talked since she asked Emily to dance at prom, and they had a very confusing kiss that was never talked about afterwards._

 _"Hi," Emily replies shyly. Though the brunette has grown up and become bolder and more confident, there is still an air of innocence about her. Alison wonders if she's always like this around girls, or if its just her._

 _"What brings you here?" Alison asks curiously, resisting the urge to drag the brunette inside and kiss her desperately. She wishes she could throw away all previous inhibitions and just take what she's always wanted. The constant separation has done nothing but fuel Alison's desire and emotional need for the one person she misses and wants the most._

 _"I came to say goodbye," Emily replies guiltily. She watches as the blonde's face crumbles a bit._

 _"I don't understand…" Alison quips—she doesn't want to understand either. She was never good at sentimental goodbyes._

 _"I…I'm leaving for college," Emily tells her gently._

 _"We all are," Alison agrees as she looks at the swimmer. "Well, I mean, I'm still stuck here finishing up high school but eventually-"_

 _"I'm leaving tonight," Emily interrupts her softly, her brown eyes apologizing to Alison silently._

 _"Tonight? It's the middle of July!" Alison says in surprise. Sure they haven't talked all summer, but she'd been trying to muster up the courage to initiate something again with the brunette before the summer is over._

 _"I decided to go and start my work as an assistant swim coach over there," Emily breaks the news as nicely as she can. She fidgets and shifts nervously, watching as Alison fights between remaining calm and showing a look of devastation. "I'm leaving tonight and I wanted to come say goodbye. I couldn't just leave without seeing you."_

 _"You went all summer so far without seeing me," Alison chuckles sadly, and Emily looks at her apologetically knowing Alison only snaps to defense like that when she's hurt._

 _"It was too much," Emily admits quietly, causing Ali to look at her again. "A, and prom, and Sara and Paige and Talia-"_

 _"No need to remind me of all the girls you've been with," Alison quips but it's not malicious, it's a plea._

 _"I mean to say that I'm sorry I didn't handle us better," Emily says as she gestures between the two of them._

 _"I didn't think there was an us," Alison says simply._

 _"Ali, a part of me will always lo-…want you," Emily tells her sincerely. She sees the blonde's blue eyes gaze at her with sadness but understanding. "I just need to figure out the rest of me, because I have never felt so lost."_

 _"What time is your flight?" Alison asks in a hushed voice, trying to figure out if she maybe has time to finally show the brunette just how much she cares._

 _"In two hours," Emily admits with a laugh as she sheepishly looks at Alison._

 _"Em! You could miss your flight!" Alison scolds her but a small smile spreads across her face at the thought that the brunette is risking it to talk to her._

 _"I know, my mom was screaming at me as I left the house," Emily shrugs._

 _"You better get going," Alison mutters because as much as she enjoys every minute of Emily's presence, she's no longer the selfish person she used to be. She wants Emily to be happy, and that includes not missing her flight. It also simultaneously saddens her to be around the person she loves but can't have._

 _"Okay," Emily falters as she shuffles her feet, obviously wanting to hug or say something more. So Alison doesn't hesitate as she leans forward and hugs Emily tightly relieved when the athlete hugs her back. This is one of her favorite feelings, being wrapped up in Emily's arms. "Do you think we would have worked if you hadn't left?"_

 _Alison is startled by the question—it's the first direct question Emily has asked about their complicated friendship. There have been nothing but conversations beating around the bush._

 _"No," Alison breathes out, continuing to hold Emily tightly and not letting go. "I would have destroyed you, Emily. And I would never have forgiven myself."_

 _Alison wants to say that maybe they could work now, maybe if they talked through everything and really tried they could work now. But instead she just opts for one more observation._

 _"Look at you now, the tables have been turned."_

 _"I won't destroy you," Emily says, her warm breath tickling Alison's neck as she buries her face in it._

 _Alison pulls back, and she takes one look at Emily before she places a bruising, passionate kiss to the brunette's lips. It's brief but it's electrifying and it sends both girls reeling when they break apart, chests heaving. Okay, Ali muses, maybe she is still a little selfish._

 _"Don't forget about me okay? Go figure yourself out, and I'll still be here," Alison tells her bravely, but on the inside she's terrified that Emily will forget her. But she'll be back, Alison is sure of it. If she could come back from the dead and rekindle a friendship with the brunette, she's sure she'll be able to handle college. The two of them always seem to find each other._

 _The brunette nods and hugs Ali quickly one more time. She runs off so that she doesn't look at the blonde because if she does she knows she'll be unable to leave. And she has to do this._

 _"I'll text you soon, Ali!"_

 **Present**

They had texted a few times, but Emily didn't come home for Thanksgiving and she was barely home for Christmas and New Years.

"Hello, Earth to Emily," Caleb waves a hand in front of her face as they float in the water and the brunette blinks.

"What?"

"Where'd you go?" Aria asks from the edge as she joins in, sitting up and putting her writing aside.

"Just thinking," Emily shrugs truthfully, splashing Caleb as he ducks underwater and swims at her, pulling her under too.

"I'm gonna get more beers for the boys, and sangria for the girls, and then we're gonna play Paranoia," Hanna announces and everyone groans.

"No one wants to play your dumb game, Hanna," Spencer calls after her but Hanna simply flips her off.

"It could be fun," Emily offers as she swims over to the edge and hangs there.

"Yeah come on, Spence," Aria tries to smile towards the brunette. "We haven't had fun in a long time."

They make small talk until they hear Hanna's voice from the side of the house.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" Six pairs of eyes fix on Hanna once again, and this time they see her gripping the wrist of none other than Alison DiLaurentis. Emily's mouth goes dry as she stares, seeing Alison for the first time in six months (there had been a few, brief friendly encounters over the holidays) and the blonde looks as gorgeous as ever if not better. She's wearing a yellow sun dress in true Alison fashion and it is wickedly short. Emily instantly wonders what she's wearing under it.

They haven't talked in quite some time, Emily was really caught up with her last month of school and completely forgot to tell the blonde when she was coming home.

"What is she doing?" Aria asks under her breath glancing at Emily worriedly.

"Hey Ali," Ezra and Toby greet her as the two blondes approach, Alison obviously hesitant as Hanna drags her along.

"Hi everyone," Alison greets but she doesn't sound very sure of herself.

"I was grabbing some more tanning lotion from my car and I saw Alison coming home, so I invited her to come hang and play," Hanna says a little too brightly and Emily wonders what her motives are. She thinks that Hanna must feel bad about her comment earlier, and this is her terrible attempt at making up for it. Or, Hanna wants to gloat in her current superior position in life to Alison in front of everyone. Either way, Emily senses Alison's discomfort and she doesn't feel completely comfortable being around the blonde in front of all her friends either. She knows they still aren't all on the best of terms, even if she and Alison are on good terms. And she knows that Alison still feels the pain of their betrayals, and the inferiority of being stuck in Rosewood finishing high school while the rest of them got to move on.

Emily also doesn't necessarily trust herself around the blonde but she figures Alison could use a hug. She pulls herself out of the pool with impressive strength, despite her shoulder issues, and stands up. Alison's eyes flicker over Emily's tanned, toned barely covered body as the brunette grabs a towel and attempts to dry off. She quickly averts her eyes and tries to diffuse the awkward situation.

"What are you guys up to?" Alison asks as Hanna lets go of her wrist and saunters back over to her spot on the lawn.

"You're right on time for Hanna to make us play some stupid game," Spencer remarks dryly and Alison can't help but smile at the typical Hastings remark.

"Hey Ali," Emily says softly as she walks over to the blonde, clad in only her bikini and drops of water still glistening on her bronze skin. Alison has never seen a more beautiful human specimen.

"Hi," the blonde replies gently and she can't help the smile that spreads across her face when she sees those kind brown eyes looking at her with affection.

"Wet hug?" Emily asks playfully and Alison nods, unable to help herself as she quickly leans forward and embraces the brunette. She feels a breath of air escape her as she hugs Emily and reunites with the brunette after so long. She doesn't care that her dress is becoming incredibly damp and incredibly _see through,_ though she realizes it when they break their hug and Emily's eyes widen and darken as they flicker over her.

"Oops, your dress," Emily apologizes sympathetically trying to mask the fact that her eyes can't stop staring at Alison's now transparent, pale yellow dress that clings to her curves.

"You're not sorry," Alison teases quietly, but her blue eyes twinkle with mischief and it's been so long since Emily's seen that look in her eyes. It feels like she's fifteen again and so helplessly weak for the beautiful blonde.

"Can we play already!" Hanna shouts from over by the pool and Emily rolls her eyes as she and Alison walk over. The brunette spreads her towel horizontally on the ground to the left of Hanna and sits down next to her blonde friend, looking up at Alison on her left and patting the towel.

Alison smiles appreciatively and sits down, liking her close proximity to an almost naked Emily.

"Alison, do you know how to play Paranoia?" Hanna asks as the others form a circle with the boys hanging by the pool's edge.

"Is it anything like running around dodging bullets from A?" Alison jokes darkly and Hanna leans forward and turns her head just to frown at her.

"Ha-ha, funny," Hanna says as she refocuses her attention on the rest of the group.

"Han, no offense, but nobody knows what this game is," Caleb tells her from the pool and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"It's a really simple fun game," Hanna shrugs. "Okay so this is how it works. You whisper a question into the person on your left's ear. That person has to answer that question out loud, truthfully. And then, you throw a flipflop in the air in the middle of the circle. If it lands face up, the person has to say what the question was. If it lands face down, they don't say and we go to the next person."

"So it's basically a more elaborate truth or dare," Ezra cocks his eyebrow and Hanna rolls her eyes.

"Can you stop being so old for once! And no, there is no dare in paranoia, just answers and unknown questions it drives people crazy thats why its called paranoia," she playfully teases and then turns to Spencer on her right.

"Okay so Spencer you go first, you whisper a question in my ear," Hanna instructs and the brunette rolls her eyes.

"Fine," Spencer leans over and whispers. Hanna rolls her eyes.

"I don't know, Macbeth," Hanna scoffs as she grabs a nearby flipflop and tosses it in the air. It lands face up. "Spencer asked me if I liked Macbeth or Hamlet more. And here is a prime example of how _not_ to play the game."

She shakes her head and everyone looks at her in confusion and non-amusement. Hanna lets out an aggravated sigh.

"Here!" Hanna grabs Emily and pulls her close, whispering as quietly as possible. "The last time you hooked up with someone, how far did you go?"

Emily turns beet red as she leans away. The others looks at her curiously, except for Alison who fidgets with the grass in front of her.

"Uh, fingering," Emily admits truthfully albeit quite embarrassingly. Alison's head whips quickly towards her and everyone chuckles a little bit at the sexual term coming out of innocent Emily's mouth.

"Uh huh, bet you all wanna know what I asked her," Hanna goads playfully as she tosses Em the flip flop. Alison wants to know desperately what the question was. Was it what Emily's favorite sexual thing to? "Go ahead."

The brunette tosses it and it lands face down. Hanna snickers as Emily breathes a sigh of relief.

"Guess you guys will never know," Hanna says smugly, taking a sip of her sangria. "See this is fun. Your turn Emily."

"Ali needs some wine," Emily quickly interjects, stalling. She's unsure as to what she should ask the blonde.

"Yeah, I thought you were getting more drinks," Toby inquires as he tosses his empty beer bottle on the grass.

"Someone else get it, I'm comfy now," Hanna whines and Aria rolls her eyes.

"I'll get some," she says standing up. "Sangria okay, Ali?"

The blonde nods quickly, knowing she needs to loosen up if she wants to enjoy this game at all.

"Emily, go," Hanna urges annoyingly and the brunette finally leans in cupping a hand to Ali's ear so no one else can hear. Her breath hits Alison's ear and the blonde has to suppress a shiver.

"How annoying is Hanna on a scale of one to ten?" Emily asks with a small giggle and Alison smiles.

"Eleven," Alison answers and grabs the flip flop.

"What is that, like the number of times you've dared to step foot in a church?" Hanna goads and Alison shoots her a look as she throws the flip flop. It lands face up, much to Alison's satisfaction.

"Nope, it's how annoying you are on a scale of 1-10," Alison says with a smug smile and Hanna rolls her eyes as she shoves Emily.

"Not funny," Hanna remarks as Ali leans over to Toby in the pool and whispers in his ear. The game continues smoothly, Aria returning with drinks and sitting between Caleb and Spencer.

Alison gratefully accepts hers, drinking a large sip as she tries to catch up with the rest of them.

When it reaches Aria, Caleb whispers in her ear and the tiny brunette looks around hesitatingly before answering.

"Spencer," she replies after some thought and when she throws the flip flop, it lands upwards much to her chagrin.

"Ooh, Spencer what?" Toby asks curiously and Aria blushes.

"Spencer is the girl that she would hook up with out of all her friends," Caleb says with a grin.

"Me?" Spencer asks curiously, caught off guard.

"Well, yeah, you're…you know…-"

"Spencer?! What about me or Em?" Hanna protests indignantly.

"I think that's kinda cute," Em says with a grin and Alison nods.

"Yeah, you guys balance each other out," Alison chimes in.

"Aria, ask Spencer if she would hook up with you," Caleb teases and the little brunette rolls her eyes before continuing on with the game. Spencer cryptically snickers in response to Aria's question and says "Hanna", without having to reveal her question. The blonde pouts slightly but throws a middle finger up. When it's her turn to answer, she has to answer what her most adventurous sex location is. And she has to reveal the question.

Hanna grumbles that the game isn't very fun when she's sitting next to Spencer. But her eyes light up when she realizes it's her turn to ask Emily a question.

"Em," she whispers none too quietly because of her tipsiness but it's hushed enough. "Remember that one time we made out? Who's the hotter blonde? Me or Ali?"

A slight look of panic comes over the brunette's face, and Hanna enjoys watching her friend squirm. She knows that in a sense, her and Alison are on equal playing fields and that she's caught her best friend checking her out once or twice. She knows that Em is inevitably going to pick Alison, but she wants to know for damn sure.

"Uh…um…Ali," Emily says slowly, torn between hurting her friend and stating the truth. Alison looks to her again, confused. Hanna scoffs. "Well that was rude of you."

The brunette flips the flip flop and it lands face down.

Now Alison is paranoid. She knows the theme of Hanna's questions, and she knows that Emily just struggled to say her name. What was the damn question? She hates not knowing things, and she hates even more that Hanna commented "That was rude of you."

Was it comparing her to Paige? Or one of her past girlfriend's? She anxiously finishes her first glass of sangria, a light buzz already settling in.

"Did you have tea parties with your stuffed animals when you were little?" Emily randomly whispers and Ali giggles a little because what the hell kind of question is that?

"Yes," Alison admits with an affectionate smile at Emily, she's an adorable dork. The brunette beams back and passes her the flip flop. It lands face down.

"This is getting boring," Hanna whines when the game progresses around the circle with more mundane questions.

"Finally," Spencer agrees. "Lets just do something else."

"No," Hanna grins wickedly, looking to Alison who isn't sure she likes that mischievous twinkle in Hanna's eyes. "New rule, you can ask whoever you want for one round."

"That's stupid," Alison remarks because she can already guess who Hanna is going to pick.

"Come on, Ali," Hanna goads. "Scared someone won't be as careful as Em?"

"Han-"

"Fine," Alison snaps cutting off Emily's attempt to no doubt protect her. She's got nothing to hide anyway and she doubts Hanna can actually think of anything particularly incriminating given how tipsy the other blonde is. "Do your worst, Hanna."

Hanna grins and sits up on her knees crawling over Emily, who leans back as Hanna cups a hand around Alison's ear.

"Who - and it has to be out of this circle - is the _worst_ kisser?" Hanna cackles as she pulls away a fraction to take in Alison's horrified expression.

There are only two people Ali has kissed in this group, Ezra and Emily and she'd pick Emily in a heart beat over Ezra but she doesn't want to tease Aria's trust issues and everyone likes to just pretend Ezra and Alison never happened. She looks to Hanna who has stopped laughing but is grinning knowing she's backed Ali into a corner. Emily looks between the two blondes. Hanna is still leaning over her so she can't see Hanna's face but from Ali's expression Emily guesses Hanna looks smug.

"Times a wasting," Hanna goads merrily and Alison, never one to be outmatched makes a bold move.

She grasps Hanna's cheek and pulls the startled blonde to her lips, its a quick kiss but its dominant and a little forceful on Ali's part, she cheekily swipes her tongue along Hanna's bottom lip and it works perfectly because Hanna shoots back, scrambling across Emily and back to her seat. Alison looks around the circle to see everyone is stunned. Hanna is chugging her sangria in a desperate attempt to wash away the taste of Alison.

"Hanna," Alison answers truthfully with a victorious smile and a cheeky wink.

"Thats cheating," Hanna cries when she finally comes back to herself and everyone else is too dumbfounded as Alison throws the flip flop high.

It lands face down.

"Ok what the hell?" Spencer questions Alison.

"I didn't break any rules and the question can't be revealed," Alison answers motioning to the flip flop.

Emily is lost in her own mind, replaying Ali's lips on Hanna's and its stings, the image of them kissing, and her jealousy is barely contained as Alison shoots Hanna a flirty wink as she teases the other blonde. Emily is so caught up in her mind she doesn't even register someone has leaned across to ask her a question till she hears Aria whisper in her ear.

"Where is the most romantic destination in the world that you want to take someone special?" Aria giggles and Emily smiles at her die hard romantic friend.

"Paris," Emily answers without hesitation, she hears Alison take in a quick breath and actively avoids the blonde's eyes as she throws the flip flop. Face up.

"Ideal romantic destination," Emily easily shares with the group and takes another sip of her drink as Alison shifts subtly closer. She feels Alison's hand ghost over hers for a moment, touching softly, before retreating and she looks at the blonde only to see her look away.

The game progresses without further incident until Alison declares this round should reverse the order so everyone gets to ask the person to their right. Everyone agrees but Emily wants to object because that means Ali will ask her. But then again, she gets to ask something of Hanna.

Alison's eyes widen and she giggles as Toby whispers in her ear.

"Chocolate," she says slightly out of breath and Emily is intrigued. Ali tosses the flip flop. Face down.

Emily deflates a little and Alison smirks at the brunette only guessing what thoughts are rushing through Emily's mind. Alison shifts closer and leans into Emily's side, Em freezes and swallows as Alison's hot breath sends shivering over her cool slightly damn skin.

"What is more important, passion or trust?" Alison whispers.

Emily pulls away to look at Alison sharply and she sees guilt and regret in those bright blue eyes. This isn't a random question Ali pulled out of thin air- this is calculated.

"Trust," Emily answers and Ali lets out a little relieved breath.

Emily throws the flip flop, face up.

"What is more important trust or passion," Emily recites not looking at anyone else in the group. They all shift uncomfortably the moment a bit too heavy for this kind of game.

"Well come on, Em, ask me something good," Hanna defuses the tension quickly as she nudges Emily into action.

"Excluding Caleb, which two people would you pick for a threesome from this group?" Emily whispers and Hanna chuckles looking over her options.

"Ezra and Toby," Hanna answers and the guys in question share a puzzled look.

Hanna tosses the flip flop. Face up.

Emily giggles as Hanna blushes faintly before clearing her throat.

"The question was who would I choose for a threesome, if Caleb wasn't an option," Hanna shares and Caleb sniggers in amusement. Ezra puffs up a little proudly and Toby looks mostly uncomfortable.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Fitz, I made my decisions based on maximum pleasure for me," Hanna tells them.

"How do you figure that?" Spencer mutters in slight disgust.

"Easy," Hanna leans closer as though sharing battle plans. "All girls but Em are eliminated because lets face it you're all too straight."

Emily looks to Alison, who actively avoids her gaze.

"Or a total pillow princess," Hanna adds with a laugh, Alison shoots her a glare but doesn't comment further. "Caleb is out from Emily's rules and Emily would be hung up on thinking I was- another- She wouldn't be focused on me. Ezra and Toby don't like each other like that so they'd just please me."

Everyone is vaguely impressed and a little revolted by Hanna's reasoning but the blonde is simply proud and a little smug, also quite drunk.

"Good one, babe," Caleb encourages because no one else seems willing to comment.

The game progress to the right for a round and then swings back to asking the left. Hanna is gleeful as she leans into Emily.

"Make a threesome from this circle," Hanna grins as she pulls away. Paybacks a bitch.

Emily flushes and then slowly smirks.

"Toby, Spencer and Aria," Emily shares victoriously.

"Thats not what I meant-"

"You didn't specify," Emily reminds the pouting blonde.

The flip flop lands face down and Alison stares at it, intrigued as Hanna grumbles to herself pouring more sangria.

"Gentle or Rough sex?" Emily whispers. Alison turns to look at the brunette with a perplexed look before she faces the rest of the group confidently.

"Virgin," is all Alison says and Emily's chokes on her drink as she looks at the blonde, wide-eyed.

"Ohh now I really wanna know what she asked," Ezra says curiously, and the other two boys nod intrigued as well. But, to their dismay, the flip flop lands down.

"Come onnnnn," everyone groans but Alison smiles wickedly, pleased with her odds as she continues the game.

Meanwhile, Emily can't help but observe the blonde carefully. Could it really be true? Alison is a…oh god. The desire and admiration that flares inside Emily is so strong that she feels her stomach flip nervously.

All this time she thought Alison was much more experienced than her but maybe she wasn't. Alison leans back, feeling the alcohol, and turns to see Emily gazing at her with dark desire. Before she knows it, it's Hanna's turn to whisper in Emily's ear.

"How often do you play with yourself?" Hanna asks and this time Emily's eyes widen at the question. "And don't say never cause I know that's not true."

Everyone stares at her expectantly, and Alison's blue eyes fixate on her as Emily thinks guiltily of her fantasies.

"Like, three or four times a week," Emily breathes out. Alison can sense the discomfort and awkwardness radiating from the brunette. She watches as the brunette throws the shoe, and it lands upwards.

"Ohhhhhhh," Hanna cheers with glee. Emily turns really red.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to," Alison says softly from the side though she's dying to know the question. A part of her is still fiercely protective of her innocent first love, even if the brunette isn't so timid anymore.

"Of course she does," Hanna cuts in drunkenly. "I asked her how often she touches herself."

Everyone falls into an awkward silence but Alison's eyes flash bright blue as they lock with Emily's though the brunette is blushing.

"Okay, that's it, Hanna's too drunk, we're done with this game," Spencer interjects, shutting down the whole thing. "And now I know way more about Emily than I wanted to know. No offense, Em."

"None taken," Emily snaps, glaring at Hanna, her drunk state taking over. The brunette doesn't like feeling cornered and embarrassed. "True or false Hanna, you constantly fake your orgasms."

"Okay," Alison jumps in quickly as she tugs on Emily, physically holding her back. Caleb hops out of the pool, not enjoying this game anymore as he looks carefully at his girlfriend who is too drunk to hold back. "No more, Em."

"True or false _Emily_ you tried to make out with me because you were so drunk you thought I was Alison."

"When was that?!" Caleb asks, but no one seems to answer him as he heads over to Hanna.

"What the hell is going on?" Aria interrupts, standing between the two of them.

"Em, come on, let's go take a walk," Alison tries to say softly as she wraps her fingers around Emily's arm and tugs upward, pulling the brunette to her feet.

Once the brunette is on her feet she shrugs Alison off her and storms off, trudging away angrily. Alison looks towards the rest of them apologetically, they all nod and she runs after Emily.

"Wait up, Em," Alison jogs to catch up with the fuming brunette who happens to still only be in her bikini. "Where are you going?"

"For a drive," Emily tells her but the blonde's eyes widen and she grabs Emily, pulling her to a complete stop.

"Absolutely not, you've had way too much to drink," Alison tells her grimly. "Come over, I can sober you up before you go."

"Maybe we should drink more," Emily suggests as her eyes roam over Alison appreciatively, licking her lips subconsciously. The blonde rolls her eyes playfully, trying not to give in to Emily's drunk antics.

"Come on."

* * *

"Your house is quiet," Emily notes as she wanders into the kitchen behind Alison. She shivers, the A/C is turned all the way up in the DiLaurentis household and the temperature matches the lonely tone the house radiates. "And freezing."

"My dad is away on business, as usual," Alison remarks with a touch of bitterness and Emily knows Mr DiLaurentis is still a shit parent. She wishes there was something she could do but Ali is still a vault of secrets as far as her family is concerned.

The blonde turns around and sees goosebumps rising all over Emily's skin. She frowns as she approaches the almost naked brunette.

"I'd offer you clothes," Alison remarks before a grin fights it way onto her lips. "But I'm really enjoying the view."

Emily smiles as Alison steps closer, it's too good an opening to ignore.

"You can warm me up in other ways," Emily flirts boldly wiggling her eyebrows saucily, Alison almost snorts at how sleazy the brunette sounds and her comical facial expression is almost too much.

"Someone's feeling ballsy," Alison challenges with a smile.

"I'm definitely very tipsy," the brunette admits with a goofy grin.

"Remind me to get you tipsy more often," Alison jokes, stepping even closer to Emily. The brunette suddenly reaches for her hips and pulls her in, tugging the blonde against her body, and Ali follows willingly.

"Why's that?" Emily asks, genuine curiosity flowing through her as she grips tightly at the blonde, enjoying the way it feels to hold Alison.

"Because maybe when you're tipsy I'll have a real shot with you," Alison admits shyly as she looks bashfully at Emily before quickly clarifying. "In a non rape-y way of course."

"What are you trying to say?" Emily asks, wanting to hear Alison say it directly. They beat around the bush all the time about their feelings, for once she wants the truth and she wants it now.

"I…I told you I wanted you to find yourself and that I'd always be here," Alison starts in a quiet voice, recalling the day she said goodbye to the brunette. Emily nods, urging her to continue. It's a little bit hard for Emily to focus when the blonde is so close to her, so close she'd only have to lean in a touch and their lips would be pressed together. She swallows trying to listen to Alison as the blonde finally reveals her feelings. "I wanted to give you space. But the more space I get, the more miserable I am. You know I'm not one to share my feelings, but, I've been so miserable without you and-"

Emily can't take the distance anymore and closes it to stop the blonde's nervous rambling. The moment their lips meet, it's familiar and comforting and everything each of them have imagined over the years. Alison sighs as Emily's hands grip her waist tightly, pulling her closer and her soft lips move desperately against Alison's, the faint taste of wine lingering on them.

As Ali's lips part in a gasp, her hands landing on the back of Emily's neck, the brunette slides her tongue in and hungrily explores the blonde's mouth. Alison presses herself tightly against Emily, releasing a soft moan in delight. Emily's always been talented with her tongue and Ali finds herself wanting to explore all of Emily's talents.

The two of them continue to kiss long and hard, never breaking apart, as Alison squirms against Emily's body, causing waves of desire to shoot straight to the brunette's core. Her hands slide down and around Alison to grab her ass and the blonde releases a breathy moan as she slides her hands into Emily's hair and grips harder.

While Emily's hands are caressing the soft flesh beneath her fingers, she bites down on Ali's lip and the blonde squeaks, surprised. Emily quickly soothes the bite with her tongue and pulls Ali's lip in-between her own, sucking desperately as Ali whines. Alison feels arousal instantly soak her panties and she whimpers in need as she rolls her hips against Emily's pelvis.

The strong brunette grips firmly under Alison's ass and lifts, the blonde quickly wraps her legs around Emily's waist as the brunette slams her back against the fridge and breaks their kiss to drag her lips down Ali's jaw to her neck.

Alison is reduced to breathy moans as she holds the back of Emily's head, pushing Emily into her neck as her head falls backwards, offering Emily more access. The brunette's teeth scrape and suck, hard, marking as she rocks into Ali. The brunette swirls her tongue over the new bruises before bringing her lips to Alison's pulse point and causing the blonde to moan loudly as she sucks tenderly.

"S-shit, Em," Alison murmurs hoarsely, surprised she even managed to speak. The pleasure is too much and she's afraid she's going to let the brunette fuck her right then and there against the fridge.

"Want me to stop?" Emily whispers teasingly and the blonde squeaks out in protest, part of her wants to let Emily fuck her against the fridge.

"No, don't," Alison pants. "Just, upstairs, now."

Emily's fingers begin to stroke the soft skin of Ali's thighs beneath them and Ali loses her focus on the conversation.

"Fuck, Emily," Alison whines. "Take me-"

Her sentence gets cut off as Emily swings them around, carrying Alison still. The two of them trade messy kisses as the brunette slowly makes her way up to Alison's room. Thankfully the blonde's room is the first one on the right and Emily stumbles in, practically throws Alison down on the bed when she reaches it before eagerly climbing on top the blonde. Alison moans as Emily settles over her, lust swirling in her blue eyes as Emily pulls away from her lips.

"Dress, off," Emily mumbles before she can't resist and her lips are back on Alison's desperately.

Alison pushes a hand to Emily's chest pushing the brunette back slightly so that she can really look at Emily. Alison smiles as she gives Emily a challenging, seductive stare, the same penetrating, all-knowing gaze that always sends shivers down Emily's spine.

"So take it off for me," the blonde murmurs. Emily happily obliges. She pulls it off Alison's body quickly, chucking the dress on the floor, and her eyes take in Alison's half naked body appreciatively. Its first time she's seen Ali half dressed in a long time and its even better in the afternoon sun. Her hand hovers over Alison's delicious untouched skin and suddenly, the brunette is thinking about what the blonde admitted during the game and she falters, sitting up.

"Are…are you really a virgin?" Emily asks quietly, all playfulness evaporating for a moment.

"If I say yes are you going to stop?" Alison asks, quirking an eyebrow and titling her head to study Emily.

"Yes," Emily insists as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You wouldn't want me?" Alison asks in such a tiny voice that Emily has to do a double take that it's still the same girl she fell in love with years ago. It is, it's still Alison buts that vulnerable fragile girl who builds up walls whenever she feels corner or exposed. Emily desperately tries to remedy the blonde's fears.

"What?! No, of course I would, god that made me want you so much more," Emily groans, the idea of having Ali first, of being Ali's only lover is unimaginable because Emily was so sure it was never a possibility.

"So I was just a skank in your mind before?" Alison asks, a bit louder and with an obvious bite but still drowning in hurt.

"No," Emily shakes her head, her words are getting twisted and nothing she says is right at the moment it seems. "I just didn't think you were a virgin but nothing could make me want you any less. But I don't want to take something that's so special from you on a whim…"

The brunette trails off and Ali hangs her head slightly, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I was coming home," Emily says softly, knowing she can't just take Alison's virginity when this wasn't even a planned reunion.

"I was sad, Em, but I wasn't angry," Alison clarifies gently. "I knew we'd see each other again. I just didn't know when."

"I'm still sorry," Emily offers with a small smile and Alison cups her cheeks gently and pulls the brunette close.

"Good, now kiss me," Alison orders teasingly and the brunette can't help herself as she connects their lips, softer this time as she tries to pour meaning into the kiss. The blonde pulls the brunette down on top of her as she lies backwards, both of their nerves are on fire as their heated skin brush together, fusing as Emily is pulled fully on top of Alison. As Emily's thigh slips in between Alison's, nudging them open, the blonde gasps out in lust and kisses Emily harder, rocking into Emily's strong thigh. Emily can feel Ali's heat through her thin panties and the brunette reluctant pulls her mouth free, lust clouding her mind as she tries desperately to be the voice of reason.

"We can't," Emily breathes in protest as Alison's hands fumble with the strings of Emily's bikini.

"I've had a lot of time to think about this," Alison corrects her gently stilling her hands as she stares up into cautious brown eyes. "I've waited this long because I couldn't go through with it with anyone else. I don't care that it's not a sweeping romantic gesture. Its you and me, Em. If you want this, then I want this too. I want a piece of you that will be mine forever."

"Ali-"

"Just let me have something no one else can touch," Alison whispers, caressing Emily's cheek as she stares into Emily's eyes imploring the brunette to understand. "Be my first, Em."

"There's so much we haven't talked about," Emily says softly, though her resolve is beginning to crumble.

"Em," Alison declares with a final tone as she firmly looks at the brunette. "I want you. And this time, I'm going to fight for you. And right now, I'm _really_ wet for you."

All other arguments die on the brunette's tongue as Alison shifts under her, Emily simply nods, trying to let go of her fears, its less fear over Ali and more fear of not being good enough for Ali. She gulps and musters her warmest smile for the blonde. Alison feels butterflies exploding in her stomach as she watches Emily's eyes gaze at her with affection and a deeper understanding. Love, real love, the kind of love that says Alison is forgiven, that the past is inconsequential and that Ali has a second chance, one devoid of carefully sprung traps and confusing double talk. A real chance.

Emily leans down and kisses Alison gently, her lips moving carefully against Alison's as the blonde hums vibrating with excitement.

"I've never been anyone's first," Emily admits softly as she mumbles against Ali's lips. The thought of Emily taking her virginity makes Alison feel safer, but its the cute bashful way Emily is still scared that calms Ali's nerves. Emily isn't tooting her experience and she's not dominate or rough, she's careful and considerate and wonderful.

"I trust you," Alison reassures her. She loves all this mushy sweet talk but there's an ache between her thighs that needs to be taken care of, right now. Emily seems to register Alison's need as she shifts and the blonde whimpers, rolling her hips upward in an attempt to create friction.

Emily pushes herself off Alison, suddenly putting space between them and Alison whimpers at the loss of contact, grabbing for the brunette. Her fingers just graze Emily's cheek as the brunette pulls away and Emily leans in to kiss at the tips of Ali's fingers gently. A promise she's not going far. The brunette reaches around to the strings on the back of her neck and unties her bikini, letting the flimsy top drop off her and Alison's mouth falls open in surprise as she is greeted with Emily's bare chest—such round, supple and soft breasts. The crisp air combined with Emily's arousal has her nipples hardened and Alison swallows thickly at the sight. The brunette tugs Alison so the blonde is sitting upward and leans in, her lips brushing against Alison's ear and causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Your turn," Emily says in a low, husky voice, her breasts brushing against Alison tantalizingly.

The blonde complies and reaches around her back, unclipping her bra and slipping out of it, and Emily takes a moment to take in Alison's bare torso. She has definitely grown up and filled out since the locker room, the last time Emily saw her topless. Her breasts are perky and a good handful, and there is just enough flesh on Ali's bones for the blonde to look very womanly. Alison smiles under Emily's watchful gaze a little proud that she can see nothing but desire and love in Emily's dark eyes.

Swiftly, Emily's hands settle on Ali's back and pull her closer as she brings her head down and attaches her lips around one of Alison's breasts. Alison moans out in pleasure as she holds Emily's head there, relishing the way the brunette suckles and swirls her tongue around her nipple. The brunette's teeth tease the hardened nub and Alison moans as she arches backwards, offering more of her breast forward to Emily.

The brunette brings one hand around to fondle Ali's other breast, her hand groping before she rolls the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Waves of pleasure shoot straight to Alison's core and the blonde feels her fresh arousal soak her panties instantly.

"Em, oh my god," Alison keens as Emily mouths at her chest, why did they wait so fucking long.

Emily releases the nipple she's been teasing with her lips with a final pop before reattaching her lips to Alison, lowering her slowly back down onto the bed, her other hand still pinching and rolling Alison's other nipple torturously.

Alison brings a hand up to Emily's shoulder, gasping slightly as she feels Emily's breasts press against her skin. The brunette leans back on her right arm, taking away attention from the blonde's chest which brings a slight pout to Alison's lips until she realizes Emily is trailing her left hand up her inner thigh, nudging her legs apart.

The brunette is in awe, never having dreamed she would have the chance to even kiss Alison like this, let alone get her almost naked with her legs spread beneath her.

She kisses Alison again, hard, and caresses her inner thigh before dragging her fingers up over Alison's covered sex only to have the blonde moan into her mouth, bucking her hips upwards. Alison's hands grip tightly at Emily's shoulders.

When they break the kiss, Alison is panting as Emily continues to run her fingers teasingly over the damp fabric, and she can feel Alison's arousal soaking through her panties. She presses her fingers harder against Alison's center and the blonde tries to create friction desperately before Emily moves her fingers away.

"Don't be a tease," Alison growls and Emily merely grins before positioning herself over the blonde's legs and brings her fingers up to grasp both sides of Alison's panties at her hips and yanks them downward in one quick motion. Alison gasps as the cold air hits her and Emily stares for a moment at the blonde's wet, glistening shaved pussy.

She leans upward and drags her lips to Alison's neck, sucking softly and just as the blonde tilts her head to offer more access, the brunette swipes a single finger through her wet folds causing Alison to moan at the sensation. Her fingers find Ali's swollen clit and begin to rub over it gently, causing the blonde to mewl and writhe beneath her.

When Emily thinks the blonde is sufficiently wet and coated in her own arousal, she dips a finger lower to her entrance and slips it in slowly, watching as Ali's face contorts in pleasure, her mouth dropping open at the sensation.

Slowly, the brunette slides it in and out, letting Alison get used to the feeling, before she teases another finger at the entrance and watches Alison whimper and close her eyes, throwing her head back.

Emily slips both fingers all the way in, sliding deep, and watching as Alison gasps.

"Is that okay?" Emily asks, concerned, but Alison nods quickly. Emily begins to slide her fingers in and out at a decent pace, watching as Ali moans loudly and starts to buck her hips in rhythm.

Emily slides down Alison's body, still keeping her pace with her pumping fingers, and kisses her way from Ali's hips to her clit, eliciting a low, moan mixed with a loud whimper as Alison arches off the bed.

"F-fuck, Em, I'm really close," the blonde mewls as she writhes on the bed. Emily brings her to the edge, alternating between her tongue flicking against Alison's clit and her lips sucking on it. She picks up the speed and slams her fingers a bit harder inside Alison and watches as the blonde is reduced to moans and whimpers as she arches up off the bed, cumming intensely as her body writhes before dropping back. Emily removes her lips from Ali's sensitive clit before sliding up the blonde's exhausted body.

"Hi," she whispers when she reaches Alison's mouth.

Alison takes deep breaths trying to gather herself as Emily kisses at the corners of her mouth gently, the blonde's arousal still lingers on her lips and Alison turns her head pulling Emily into a desperate kiss as they share Ali's taste.

Emily's fingers shift inside the blonde and Alison whimpers still incredibly sensitive, Emily soothes her with quick kisses as the brunette slowly removes her fingers. Alison clutches to Emily's back and her whole body shivers as Emily chuckles against her, fingers finally free.

"How was that?" she whispers not wanting to break the moment with unnecessary volume.

Ali's hand slips into Emily's hair to play idly with dark strands as she gazes up at her new lover.

"So worth the wait," Ali smiles lazy and content as Emily smirks down at her.

"I guess we have Hanna to thank," Emily says as she smiles at the thought.

"What was that stupid game called?" Alison asks, lazily letting her fingers play with Emily's soft skin.

"Paranoia," Emily recalls. "I bet Hanna is worried that I'm mad at her or something, as she should be."

Alison grins wickedly and kisses the brunette one more time.

"Speaking of Hanna..." Alison says in a cryptic tone as she grabs for her cell phone on her side table as Emily shifts so she's only on the blonde's side, half draped over her. The blonde girl calls Hanna and puts the phone on speaker.

"What are you doing?" Emily whispers but the blonde silences her with a quick peck.

"Ali? Where'd you go? Where's Em?" Hanna asks in an accusatory voice as she picks up the phone.

"Hey hanna, guess who never has to fake orgasms?" Ali says in a smug voice and hangs up before hanna can scream in her ear some more.

"Was that really necessary?" Emily asks somewhat amused as she kisses the blonde again.

"Yes," Alison smiles wickedly but there's a soft hint of playfulness in her eyes. "Look who's paranoid now."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Here's a little preview for our new story :)**

"I didn't want this!" she gestures around them. "Any of it. You wanted to make me rich."

She points at Cece threateningly.

"And _you_ wanted to get rich," she throws a finger at Spencer, who huffs and crosses her arms, shaking her head.

"Em," Cece calls softly as she eyes poor Alison out of the corner of her eye. "Babe, sweetheart-"

"Don't patronize me Cece I'm not in the mood," Emily grumbles, her temper somewhat abated.

"Well get in the fucking mood because that photographer has to be out of here by noon," Spencer orders, refusing to back down.

"Not helping," Cece mutters under her breath as Emily throws up her hands.

"Fine, fuck you, Spencer!" Emily screams, throwing over the table as she storms over to the other brunette who stands with her arms crossed, unmoving.

Alison flattens herself against the wall and tries to imagine being anywhere but here right now. The screaming and crashing and noise—it's too much for her, she's quickly thrown back to her vivid memories of abuse and harm. Cece catches the movement out of the corner of her eyes and knows she needs to step in _now_.

"Em," Cece calls firmly.

"You all work for me!" Emily screeches ignoring her. "And I'll fire your stuck up ass in two seconds-"

"Really!" Spencer yells back. "I'd like to see you last a day without us, Emily, you can't even drive."

"Don't _fucking_ push me, Hastings-"

"Emily," Cece snaps loudly stepping into the brunette's space.

"What?" Emily yells, turning sharply to come face to face with her infuriatingly calm agent.

Cece grabs Emily's chin and turns her forcefully to see Alison, who has sunk to the ground and is rocking back and forth against the wall eyes tightly shut. Emily feels her stomach drop at the sight and she feels a wave of guilt wash over her, though it doesn't remove her anger at the two others.

"You wanna keep, Bambi? Then I suggest you get your temper under control," Cece orders matter-of-factly. "No more tantrums."


End file.
